Wound Herida, english ver
by Priss-sama
Summary: KanonxOC A.U Kanon tells us about the pain he feels for lost someone precious. The story happens on France on the XVIII century.


**DISCLAIMER:** The character _Gemini Kanon_ belongs to the universe of _Saint Seiya_ and it owner is _Masami Kuramada._

* * *

**Warning!! My English is not so good! So i apologize is this is not so well written. Thanks.**

**---------------**

A wound… an injury that every single human being is vulnerable to, it can cause a deep pain that only can be relieve by the correct assistance, or can cause death if is ignored.

But… can only the flesh be injured? Can't the soul be injured too? Does exist doctor or medicine that can cure the wounds of the soul? Can something or somebody heal the big wound that is in my heart?

"_Perhaps with a magic kiss will heal"_

Perhaps… But you are not here anymore to give me that magic kiss, there isnt nobody that can make that my heart stop to cry, your warm smile and your sweet words arent here anymore, and is all my fault…

My loyal friend, my especial gift…

I still remember when i had only seven years old, for my birthday, my father gave me a precious gift, a very especial present that i didnt learn to appreciate with the pass of the years: You.

I'm a lucky man that born in wealth and under the protection of one of the most prestigious families of France, my country, all my life i had everything, everything i wanted i could have it with just ask; while you born in poverty and suffering, you past famine since you born, you wore old an dirty clothes, and while other kids were playing gladly under the sun, you were worriying about help your family to find enough money to bring a miserable piece of bread to your on desesperation, your mother decided to sell you to the nobility to be a slave.

My father was the noble who bought you and the day of my seventh birthday you were my big gift.

Kanon, let me introduce you to Priss. Since today, she'll do anything you want, everything you order to her she must do it, she'll be your slave from now on.

As if my parents didnt spoil me enough, my father decide to give me a slave, a servant who would fulfil all my whims.

At the begining i looked you as other of my toys, i did with you whatever i wanted without care if you got hurt. Until that day that for the first time i felt your warmness…

Slave, we`ll play something. You'll run and i'll try to catch you.

Yes master.

I remember that day, we both were playing on the huge garden of my mansion, you were running and i was trying to catch you, but my clumsy feet came across a rock and i fell to the floor, hurting my knee. You noticed my fall and you ran fastly to me.

It hurts… it hurts to much…

Dont worry master, i'll make that the pain stop.

I remember how you took my knee between your little hands and then you put your lips on it to leave a sweet and soft kiss. The texture of your lips and the warmness of your sweet gest will be on my memory forever. That time i realized that you weren't another toy, that you are so much more than that, more valious.

Is a magic kiss. With this your knee will heal inmediatly.

Your words and your smile made me blush. For the first time i felt the beats of my heart go so fast. Since that time i never permit that you stayed away from my side.

Tell me, why arent you here to give me that magic kiss that will heal my injured heart? Didn't you promised me that you always would be with me? I dont know why i'm asking these questions if i already know the answers. Is for my fault that you are not here with me anymore.

Fifteen years past since that day, you still my valious and preciuos slave. Even if i always trated you with coldness and cruelty, i always protected you, i always needed of you to be happy, your presence was vital for me to smile, but you never noticed that.

What would say my parents and the other nobles if they knew all what my slave makes me feel? What they'd do if they knew that the only woman i wanted to be at my side was my slave? They'd reject me and they'd judge me, because is imposible that our worlds can become one, For that reason i kept my feelings to myself and i hid them under the blanket of coldness. Someone like me just can be with a maid, a very refined and influential lady. However, i always had rejected all the candidates that my parents proposed to me, until that fatal day when i "dare" to reject the daughter of the Wyvern Count, an english noble very influential. That man was hopping mad because i reject his dear daughter and he swore revenge. My parents got mad at me and i payed my mad with my slave.

That same night, i received the visit of the Count, who requested to talk with me urgently. I asked to the servants to guide him to the music hall on the last floor of our huge mansion, in wich was an extensive balcony, in there we could talk in peace. I went to the hall to attend my guest, with my loyal slave at my side of course. I tought that the Count maybe was here to apologize to me for his violent attitude, how wrong i was…

That man took a gun from his coat and he aim to me with it, determined to kill me.

You dare to reject my precious daugther and you broke her heart in pieces. I'll make you pay for all her pain.

I rush toward the angry english man, trying to take the gun from his hands. We both came to the balcony and our fight wasn't over, until i finally took the gun, but without the intention, i push the man in such a way that he fell for the balcony and died. I was paralysed, i knew very well what would happen to me for kill a noble and more one so influential like the Count. The death penalty was the only thing that was waiting for me.

The next day, the notice of Wyvern Count's death ran for all the nobility; the guards were on my mansion to take me to the prisión and then to be executed. I was so scared, but nobody could have predicted what happened next…

Wait! It wasnt my master who kill him. It was me. I'm the one who deserve the death penalty.

The silence covered all the place after you talked. All the people that were there looked to each other, whispering things.

So was the slave, huh? Of course! Is imposible that someone so refined like young Kanon do something so monstrous like this.

The guard took your arm and separated you from my side. I kept silence, i couldn't say anything, i didn't have the courage to confess the truth, i didn't have the courage to tell them that you lied to protect me, that the real guilty is me! I just watched how they aparted you from me and how you were smiling to me.

You past that night in a prision and the next day would be your execution. I decided to visit you. Because i'm part of one of the most influential families from France, the guards permited me to see you for a moment. I entered to your cell and there was you, with a sad look full of resignation.

Why you did it? Who told you to do that?

I didn't have an answer. I took you from your neck and i started to punch you; i was full of rage! I felt so impotent! You were going to die in front of my eyes, in front of everybody's eyes, you were going to leave me forever and i couldn't do anything to avoid it, or at least i hadn't the courage to do it.

I let you go and you fell to the dirty floor of that nasty prision.

Aren't you scared? … Don't you regret for what you have done?

The only one thing i regret, my master, is that i won't see you smile again.

I didn't answer you, what i could answer you anyway?

The guards came telling me that my time was over, that i had to leave. I looked at you before go and you showed me your beautiful smile, the one that makes my heart feel so happy; that would be the last time i'd see you smile…

The day came and with it your sentence. Everybody were reunited to see the execution of the vile slave who dare to kill the great Wyvern Count. I was in the crowd, hopping to see you, because i knew that would be the last time i'd do it.

Your hands were tie up, a guard got close to you and he covered your head with a blanket. They put you near to the guillotine, the fatal instrument that would separate you from me, they put you on the stocks and then, after the guard told a words, the cleaver got down and you left forever.

My slave, my dear princess, i'm still here suffering for your departure, dying for the pain that this fatal wound on my heart cause me. I dont find the cure to stop this pain.

Is this my punishment for my cowardly? Is this my punishment for haven't been honest with you and with my feelings, and for had given importance to the prejudices of the society?

Here, in front of your grave, to the sky i ask for a wish…

If some day i could live again, i'd wish… i'd wish…

"_You'd wish that i be your slave again?"_

No…

I'd wish to see you again, to share that new life with you, and die at your side…

END


End file.
